Reconciled
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: Sometimes, even the happiest people feel sad. Sometimes, even the surest people feel doubt. Sometimes, even the nicest people feel guilt. Sometimes, even angels need to be forgiven.
1. Forgive Me of My Sins

Petra: Heya, this idea came to me and then spawned two more ideas which I will get up--  
Kati: Eventually!  
Petra: *glares* Shut-up, muse! *clears throat* As long as my internet doesn't die on me, as it has been for the past two weeks or so.   
Kati: It's crap! We haven't gotten on for over a week! A WEEK!  
Petra: *rolls eyes* Anyways, read and enjoy.  
  
DEDICATED: To everyone who has had to kill.  
WARNING: Angst  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon (obviously).  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Forgive Me of My Sins  
  
"Let peace come here to view its handiwork   
And will it laugh? Will that laughter break? Will eversweet Peace fall, once it sees the common soldiers felled?" -Meiran Chang; Bearer of Peace (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
The young priest looked up as the door opened on the other side of the confessional, a young lady with long hair stepping through. The light made the hair appear golden and the woman, from the way her silhouette had looked, couldn't be more than a teen. The priest, after a long moment of silence from the other side of the screen, asked, "Is there anyway I can help you, my child?"   
  
"I don't know. That's actually what I was wondering." The young priest was actually surprised at how young she sounded. She couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen, maybe sixteen if he stretched the age a little. "You see, I'm not Catholic but a friend of mine is and I heard them talking about… um… confession…" She trailed off and he could hear how unsure she was.  
  
"We welcome everyone because everyone is a child of God," the priest said, trying to comfort the other girl. "As long as your are truly sorry for you sins, than you shall be forgiven."  
  
There was a long silence that the young lady finally broke by asking, "Is it true that whatever I tell you, you can't repeat? Not to anybody?"  
  
"That's true," the priest said and, for some reason, he knew that this young lady and what she was about to tell him would forever change his life. "We are sworn by God to keep what is said between us from our lips. Even the authorities know this."  
  
There was another long silence and the priest knew that the girl was thinking about what he had said, taking it in. "You won't tell anyone." It wasn't a question; it was a reassurance to herself, so he didn't answer. "I've… killed. I've murdered. Many times."  
  
This was not what he had been expecting. He had thought that maybe she was burdened because she had had sex or had stolen a CD. The last thing he had expected out of her mouth were words that told him she had killed, especially more than once. He was still fairly new to this job, and he had had yet to have someone come in and bluntly tell him that they had killed. When he had thought of being faced with that confession, he had never dreamed it would come from the lips of a teenage girl. He had to admit, he was proud that his voice didn't waver in the slightest when he asked, "Why did you kill them and how many have you killed?"  
  
He was surprised by the short burst of humorless laughter that came from the other side. "I killed them because they were trying to kill me or because they were trying to kill someone else. Sometimes I wonder, though, if I could have saved them just by giving them a chance; if I had just asked them if they wanted to stop. I didn't realize exactly what I was doing until one of them cried. She cried dammit!" There was short pause before she continued, "Would you call them humans? I don't know anymore. They talk like humans and, apparently, they have feelings like humans. The paper called them… the paper called them 'demons'. If we want to be specific I've killed nineteen humans and exactly one hundred thirty-four demons. All in all, I've killed one hundred fifty-three people. One hundred fifty-three…"  
  
The priest was utterly shocked. To find that this girl had killed so many and that she knew the exact amount shocked him down the core. He had expected, when he was first told of a murder, for it to be one, maybe three at the most. Not one hundred fifty-three murders. "Are you truly sorry for you've done?" It was the only thing he could think to say.  
  
Again, a long contemplative paused, before, "Yes, I'm sorry that I had to kill them and, yes, I'm sorry that they're dead."  
  
The priest thought about his answer for a minute before saying, "Then, if you are truly sorry, you will go to the police and turn yourself in. Then, and only when you have paid for your crimes, will you finally be forgiven."  
  
"I can't!" The priest was surprised to find that the wail was almost desperate and flooded with pain. "I can't! I can't turn myself in because other demons might come and then who would protect the innocents…" The priest was surprised to hear the sound of sobbing coming from the next room and he jumped as the sound of a fist slamming against wood punctuated another, "I can't!" No words were spoken as the priest just stared at the bowed head of the girl through the screen as she cried. Finally, she looked up and, wiping away her tears, said, "Thank you."   
  
The words were full of tears she refused to cry, refused to give in to. She opened the door and was about to step out when, suddenly, the priest's voice stopped her. "If it will make the pain any better, I forgive you and, if I can forgive you, than I'm sure God can."  
  
There was a slight tilt of the black silhouette's head and then she asked, "What is your name, sir?"   
  
He was confused why she would ask such a thing but said without hesitation, in the Japanese style of last names first, "Maxwell Jasper."  
  
She nodded her head and then said, "I will remember you, Maxwell-san." She turned to leave but paused and, without turning her head back around, she whispered, "Thank you." Then the girl was gone, leaving the priest to sit in the confessional for over an hour, his mind filled with the conversation he had just had, one which he knew would affect him always.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Petra: So, what'd you think? C'mon, I really want to know. I didn't really like the way I ended this.  
Kati: But WE *glares* as in both of us, couldn't think of a better ending.  
Petra: *rolls eyes* Anyways, I--  
Kati: *clears throat*  
Petra: Sorry, WE have prelude written for this but you have to read the prelude AFTER this one. That's the way WE wrote it and that's the way WE think it should be read.   
Kati: *smile* And then we have an third part which is actually the end. Strange... the end being the last story...  
Petra: *sweatdrop* Um... anyways... review!   
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	2. Burying a Son

Petra: Hey, guys, sorry that it took me so long to get this out but, like I said in my profile, I've been so busy you wouldn't believe it.   
Kati: You've been busy! Do you know what its like to live in some one's head who doesn't appreciate me! If you only knew of all the-  
Petra: *covers muse's mouth with hand* Um... just ignore her. Well, have a good read.  
  
DEDICATED: For them; because someone loved them.  
WARNING: Angst. Angst. Angst. -Repeat until you understand  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, I merely write fanfiction and worship Takeuchi-sama! *smile*  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Burying a Son  
  
"Some are born for greatness,   
Some are born to fall,   
Some are bound to be forgotten,   
Like they never lived at all." -Unknown Song  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
NOTE: This actually takes place before Forgive Me of My Sins but it should be read AFTER (has I have it posted) because that's how I wrote it...   
  
The older woman didn't notice her at first, strange since her blonde hair was styled so uniquely, but after a while the girl drew her attention. She wasn't standing with the rest of the mourners but, instead, was standing beneath the shade of a large tree almost five feet from the rest of the proceedings. She was crying silent, slow tears and the old woman couldn't help but wonder who she was.   
  
The girl obviously knew no one in attendance because she didn't look at a anyone other than the priest. No one looked her way either, and the old woman was confused. Was she a friend of her son's? Her family had been so close, though, that the old woman was sure they had known all his friends. Unless the girl had known her son after he had disappeared… The old woman peered at the girl more closely and, as though she were able to feel the old woman's eyes on her, the girl turned.   
  
The old woman felt shock course through her being. The child couldn't be more than fifteen, sixteen at the most. The old woman had, from far away, guessed that the girl was perhaps eighteen, maybe nineteen. As the girl lifted her eyes to the meet the old woman's light blue ones, she was struck by how blue the blonde's eyes were and how much pain they held. The girl gave a respectful nod and then turned back to the priest, new tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
The funeral dragged on and the gray-haired woman felt as though her soul were dying. She had two other children, true, but it was never an easy thing to bury one's own child. She stayed for a long time, by that coffin, and waited until it had been lowered and covered before she even thought of leaving. That was when she noticed that the girl was still there. She was standing in the rain, in her simple black dress, with no umbrella, just what little shelter the tree could offer her. The woman watched as the girl walked to the grave and knelt, putting a single white rose on the dirt. The woman smiled, tears still streaming down her cheek, and then turned and left.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Tsukino Usagi gently placed the rose on the new grave, after first kissing the soft, scented petals. "Hey," she said and then stopped, not sure what else to say. "I'm not really sure why I'm here. In fact, you're the first funeral I've gone to. I didn't know there were others… I didn't know you had a family." She felt the anger welling up within her and she pushed it down; now was not the time to get angry, it wouldn't do anyone any good. "I tried to stop them, even if it was for the wrong reason, I tried to stop them. They wouldn't stop…"  
  
She paused and shifted so that she was kneeling on the grass beside the fresh grave. "I thought about telling them because I think that you deserve to have us here but… I didn't want to hurt them." Her fingers trailed in the dirt, growing brown from the mud. "I don't know why I'm here." Her teeth clenched and, before she could realize she was doing so, she lifted her fist and slammed it into the earth. "Dammit! Why?" Her voice sounded broken amongst the wind and rain. "Why? Why didn't we know? If we had known, we would have healed you instead. I would never have… never have…" Her other first shot down to join its twin. "You wouldn't have had to die!" She sobbed again, bringing her hand up to clumsily wipe away the tears, leaving streaks of dirt across her face. "You didn't need to die," she whispered brokenly. She sat there for a long time before slowly standing. "Good-bye, Kunzite-san. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Then she was gone, the rain swallowing her and sheltering her from a truth that couldn't be forgotten.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Kati: R&R!  
Petra: *rolls eyes* Um... did you like it? Yeah, I know it was really sad but don't worry. This is the 2nd part in a series I'm naming 'Reconciled'. I have one more... so... Thanks to:  
  
SWEET SOUND: Girly, you're the only one who reviewed and for that you have my undying love. *laugh* I used to be Catholic so, yeah, I know that's how it would go. I never really believed in that type of thing but I could definately see it as something Usagi would do.   
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	3. The Death of Brothers

Petra: Well, here's the last one. :P   
Kati: What?  
Petra: :P  
Kati: You are a strange woman.  
Petra: ^_^ Yep!  
  
DEDICATED: To them, because they were loved  
WARNING: Angst and death  
DISCLAIMER: See that down there. I don't any of them except for Ruby. She's mine. That's it.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
The Death of Brothers  
  
"The snowflake's . . . delicate, destined to die almost right before it's born. But no matter how many more that one snowflake is replaced by, there will never be one just like the snowflake that just melted." -Nixers; Ghost Story (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
NOTE: Okay, this one actually DOES follow the others so... *motions*  
  
The lone woman was the only person at this funeral. Her golden blonde hair was up in the hairstyle of the royal family of Crystal Tokyo, a style that was becoming exceedingly popular. She appeared to be fifteen, maybe sixteen, and she was wearing a simple black skirt and black tank top in accordance to the hot weather. The priest looked sad that no one else was going to show, as did the girl, but he started. About a minute into his sermon, though, a taxi pulled up and a woman with red hair hopped out, quickly paying the driver before walking hurriedly to the two people watching her.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry I'm late. Please, continue..." she said to the priest, looking at the girl with confusion. The priest smiled gently before starting again, from the beginning, this time without interruptions. The woman, her age around twenty or so, couldn't help but be confused by the presence of the other girl beside her. She had thought that she would be the only one at her two brothers' funeral because of what they had done. In fact, everyone in her family had been strictly forbidden from going and she had had to hide the fact from her mother. She was also surprised at the lack of media around, as this was the type of thing they usually like to show but, oddly enough, there was not a single camera. For a minute she had thought that the girl was a reporter but the tears that quickly came to the other's eyes as the funeral commenced ruled out that idea.  
  
Finally, the funeral ended and the sister of the two men watched as they were set ablaze with silver fire, magic fire that Neo-Queen Serenity had given the people. The sister felt a twinge of pain as she realized that her Queen probably hated her brothers. After all, they had been the ones to lead the Black Moon against the people and the peace the great Queen had fought for. When she was finally able to get her feelings under control she looked up, only find that she was looking into bright blue eyes instead of silver fire.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss," the teenage girl said. "Sapphire and Diamond were wonderful men."  
  
This being the last thing the woman had thought to hear someone say, especially a teenage girl, she blurted out, "What?"  
  
The teenager gave her a look that was beyond her years and looked at the ground, saying, "It is said that Hitler was the greatest leader we had ever known." The woman, confused by the girl, was about to interject but was never given the chance as the girl continued. "If you think about it, Hitler was the perfect leader. He was a man who made an entire nation follow him into war for no reason other than they wanted to please him." The blonde looked her in the eyes and the older girl felt her mouth stop, whatever she had been about to say dying on her tongue. "If he had been for peace and beauty, think of the things that he could have done. He could have been a wonderful man and a great leader."  
  
The red-haired woman was confused and asked. "What does that have to do with my brothers?"  
  
The teen smiled gently and said, "Your brothers were the same. They were great men that, had they been fighting for something good, would have done much to make this world a better place." The girl looked into the fire and sighed. "They were doing what they believed to be right, and no one can ask for anything more." The teen turned back and asked, "Will you be alright, Maxwell-san? Ruby-san?"   
  
The woman blinked, surprised that the girl had known her name, and then smiled with stiff cheeks. "I will try my best." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm the only one that came though. My family disowned them, not that I blame them, I mean they did try to kill everything but…" Ruby trailed off, not able to say what she wanted to say.   
  
"But," the girl continued, "They were wonderful brothers. They were beautiful men. They were good friends." She smiled at Ruby who could only nod wordlessly.  
  
After a few moments in which the two women stared in silence at the fire Ruby turned to the other girl and said, "I need to be getting home."  
  
The teen nodded and Ruby took two steps forward but was stopped by a voice saying, "I'm sorry." Ruby turned around, surprised, to find that the teen was staring at her with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so very sorry."   
  
Ruby wanted to go over and hug the smaller girl but, somehow, it didn't seem right so Ruby asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I promised myself long ago that I would protect you and I didn't." The girl was wrapped up in her pain. "God, was it really so long ago? The church and the confessional and that priest…" She looked up and Ruby, so surprised by the look in her eyes, took an involuntary step back. It was not the eyes of a teen that met her own, but those of a person who had seen the world and knew exactly what it meant to play a part in it. "He was a relative of one of your ancestors and I had been watching over you. Jasper Maxwell. I promised him that I would always remember the hope he had given me and now I have failed him."   
  
Ruby stared in confusion as the girl buried her face in her hands. "Miss, Jasper Maxwell is indeed related to me, but it must be the wrong one. The Jasper I'm related two has been dead for almost a thousand years. He's very famous because of his speeches and because of the story he used to tell about the teenage murderer he had once consoled…"  
  
The girl looked up, sorrow written in her entire body. "I was that girl." Ruby's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to tell the girl that it wasn't possible when she continued, "I was only fourteen, maybe fifteen at the time. I'd killed so many youma and men. I was so tired…" She was no longer looking at Ruby, lost in memories of long ago. "I felt so guilty. The 'what ifs' wouldn't leave me be. I just wanted to be free of the guilt and I'd heard Naru talking about a Catholic confession, then I was walking by the church…" She looked at Ruby finally and said, "Do you know what he told me? He told me that he forgave me and, that if he could forgive me, then so could God." She stared at Ruby for a full moment before she walked until she was standing only three inches away from Ruby. Then, gently, she wiped a tear of the girl's face. "I'm sorry for your pain. I tried to prevent it."   
  
"Who are you?" Ruby whispered, barely aware that she was being led to a taxi that had somehow known to stop.   
  
The teen pushed Ruby gently in the taxi and, right before she shut the door, she said, "I'm the one who failed to protect your family… I'm the one who killed your brothers." For a moment, as the girl shut the door, the face wasn't youthful, the hair wasn't gold, and the eyes weren't blue. For a moment, the face was mature and the hair and eyes were silver. Then the taxi drove off and, when Ruby turned around in her seat to catch another glimpse of the girl she now knew was her Queen, the sidewalk and streets were empty.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Petra: I like this story.  
Kati: I missed you!  
Petra: What the hell?  
Kati: You were gone for an hour!  
Petra: Ah shit...  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


End file.
